Cameron's Deception
by FallingDrops
Summary: Cameron is wondering... why Foreman? Why did he get picked to be House's boss instead of me? Also... she goes out with Chase to see if he might know something, but something goes wrong at teh date. Leaving both of tehm searching for answers.
1. Dinner Date

_This is my first fan-fiction. I don't know how long it is going to be. Hopefully the story will shape itself. Please rate._

Cameron sat next to Chase in a restaurant. Cameron had asked Chase to dinner.

"You're not high again, right?" Chase asked Cameron, breaking the silence.

"No…" she said, looking like she was about to say something else, but she didn't.

"Then why did you ask me to dinner? We can't have it get all awkward at work again." Chase said after a minute.

Cameron didn't reply right away. She was trying to find the right words. Finally she burst. "Why did Cuddy pick Foreman? Foreman's an ass. It should have been me!"

Chase took his time responding. He knew she had been waiting to ask this for awhile. "Why don't you just ask her? She's the one who picked. I don't know the inner workings of her mind."

"Even though you want to," Cameron muttered angrily. Thankfully Chase didn't hear. To him she said, "Why don't you just go home. This is pointless."

Chase took her hand. "I can't leave you your distressed."

"Chase! We can't become a we. It would be awkward at work." Cameron said, not totally surprised at Chase's actions.

"It won't be awkward. We won't have sex. Besides, last time we only hooked up because you were high." Chase said hopefully.

"I… you…. House," was all Cameron was able to get out. She picked up her purse and ran outside leaving her coat, and the bill, with Chase.

Cameron was back at her apartment. Completely screwed up.

"What was with Chase?" she asked herself. "Is he still in love with me? Am I still in love with him? And why did I say House? Am I in love with House?"

Questions went through her mind all night. She finally stopped asking herself questions when her alarm rang for work. She got up and went to shower. The only useful event of the night was the fact that she had figured out what she was going to do with Cuddy. She would just ask her face to face.

Chase was just as confused as Cameron. Signing the bill he got up and left, taking her coat with him.

"I know I'm still in love with her. But, why did she say House? IS she in love with him?" he asked himself, trying to make sense of the words she had said.

He finially gave up when he realized if he didn't shower soon he would be late for work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be awkward between Chase and Cameron at work that day. There was no doubt about that.


	2. Shouting Matches

_Please remember to rate. The story is short now, but soon will be long._

_-------------------_

Cameron angrily burst into Cuddy's office.

"Why the hell did you give an ass like Foreman the job, when you could have had me?!?!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Cameron. What's with you?" Cuddy said, surprised.

"Sorry. I just want to know. Why Foreman? Why him? I could give it to House just as bad as he can," Cameron said this quickly, as she took a seat.

Cuddy gave a nervous laugh. "I have been waiting for this, Cameron. Foreman is not afraid to stand up to House. You are. And, you in love with him."

Cameron blushed vividly. "I do not have a crush on House!" she half said, half shouted. She thought back to the words she had uttered before, when she was with Chase.

"Yes you do, and you know it. Now please leave my office," Cuddy replied.

------------------

Cameron went up to House later that day. "I'll do your clinic hours," she said.

House decided to be nice to her for a change. He knew something was wrong. "You don't have too. Or are you hiding from Looooooover Boy." 'Opps,' he thought silently to himself, 'There goes the niceness.'

"No, for a change it's someone else." Cameron paused for a moment. "Cuddy," she finely whispered.

"Ahh…" he replied. "Welcome to my world."

"A place I would not willingly go to," Cameron snapped back.

She walked away, but couldn't help glancing back. As she did House looked behind him. The two of them caught eyes, and for once, House smiled.

------------------------

"What the hell are you doing to my team?" House asked Cuddy in a demanding tone.

For the second time that day, Cuddy jumped up surprised. "It's not your team. Currently, it's Foremane's." She said this carefully, knowing it would tick House off.

"Foremane's team?!?! Foremane's Team?!?!" House was shouting now, and a few nurses outside heard him. "FOR THREE WEEKS!!! WE ALMOST LOST A LIFE THANKS TO HIM! BUT, ONCE AGAIN, I SAVED HIS SORRY ASS!!!!!!"

"You might not want to say that to his face," Cuddy said, satisfied she got a good reaction. "Now get out of my office, and get all those nurses back to work."

As Cuddy turned around, House stuck her tongue out at her. Walking out of her office he shouted at the nurses. "What are you staring at!?!?! Get back to work!!!!"

--------------

Please remember to rate!!! Thanks! Comments greatly appreciated.


	3. Love will Prevail

_Thank you for the reviews… I hope you like it!_

--------

Meanwhile, back at the clinic Cameron was taking care of a patient who had a simple cold, but thought it was something serious.

Cameron said her diagnosis to the patient. "House," she stated in a loud, clear voice.

The patient just stared at her.

"I mean you have a cold, that's it. Take some Motrin and you'll be fine."

The patient walked out of the room, and Cameron sat in the chair closest to her.

"Am I in love with him? Am I in love with House?" she said quietly

At that moment House walked in.

He tried to close the door quickly. He hoped Cameron hadn't seen him.

But she had. "House, you can come in." she said/

"Okay," he replied quietly. Slowly he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the ground.

"House…" Cameron started.

"Don't," he said, cutting her off. "We can't. You can't. I can't."

"It's not that…. I just don't know what's happening to me. Am I still in love with you? Am I in love with Chase? I just don't know." Cameron bit her lip, and looked like she was about to cry.

House slowly walked over to her. He pulled up another chair. He took her hand. He kissed her.

When the shock of being kissed by House let go, Cameron kissed back. The kiss was tender. It was long. It was good. Then, as quick as it started, it stopped.

"House…" Cameron said. "That was…."

For a change House was silent. He kept his rude comments to himself. He had no clue what he had just gotten himself into.

Cameron continued talking, unaware of what House was thinking. "What was that for?" Cameron finely got out.

"We can't, Cameron, we just can't." House's tounge stumbled over the words he didn't want to say.

"Then why did we?" she asked him. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. Her eyeliner ran away with the tear.

He stayed quiet. He lifted his thumb to her eye. He wiped away the tear. "I don't know…." House said. For a moment the two stayed silent. "Cuddy," House managed to finely say. "Cuddy…"

"Cuddy," Cameron repeated. "Everything would be so much easier without Cuddy."

"With out Cuddy this would not have happened. Even if it would be easier." House's hand slipped down Cameron's face, to her hand. "Without Cuddy…"

And for a second they stayed quiet. For a second they just sat there, in each other's company.

_Like hearts made of diamond_

_Love will prevail_

---------------------------

_Thak you for you comments. Please rate and review each chapter!!!!_


	4. The Hangover

Chase pulled into the parking lot of the hospital… 3 hours late. He grabbed Cameron's coat and got out of the car.

As he clocked in, Foreman came up to him. "Chase! Where the hell have you been? House has been up my ass all day cuz of you."

"Sorry… I, uhhhh, overslept." This was so untrue. Chase had spent over 2 hours in the shower. Trying to drown himself or something. He still didn't know about Cameron.

"Or, you were out drinking and still in a hangover," Foreman guessed this from the smell of Chase's breathe.

"You caught me," Chase said. It was true. After Chase had come home, he pulled at a six pack, and drank it in less then an hour. Then he found a 24 pack, and drank all of that.

"Way to go! Getting drunk before work!" Foreman replied.

Chase then walked into House's office. Luckily, House wasn't there. Unluckily, he walked in right as Chase said something to Cameron.

"Here's your coat from last night. You left it at the restaurant."

"Thanks, Chase," Cameron replied. Looking up she saw House and she knew she was in trouble. "I am going to go check up on the patient," she lied, and House saw straight through it. They had just sent their patient home.

"No. Lover boy here can. Actually… Lover boy can go scrub the toliet's as punishment. Do them in your short shorts. Give the nurses something to gawk at." House grunted.

Chase wasn't sure whether House was kidding or not, but he left anyway.

Cameron looked down.

"You went out with Chase last night?" House asked as he sat down.

"Yes," Cameron said, still looking at the table. "I wanted to know if he knew why Foreman was picked over me."

"How can I be sure?"

"Trust me."

"That I can do, Cameron. That I can do."

Cameron left the room quickly, leaving House popping pills.

---------

_Sorry that these are so short. I have a short attention span. I think I am going to end it there. Please keep reviewing. I will start my next one after the Holiday. It will be longer. _


End file.
